


Saying Goodbye

by HellishSam



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishSam/pseuds/HellishSam
Summary: Ydris helps Daine get over the death of his best friend.





	Saying Goodbye

The past few weeks had been rather hard on Daine. He found out what he really was, Ydris basically cheating, and a rather large depression rut. He found himself not being able to think about anyone else than his best friend. Just the thought of him brought tears to his eyes. Sometimes he’d thought he’d seen him around Jorvik, but no, it was just another classic blonde-haired boy. Tyler was his name. The only name that haunted Daine the most. Hearing it attached to anyone else seemed fake. The name Tyler belonged to that boy only.

He remembered the night he left Tyler under that lone streetlight like it just happened last night. His smile burned into Daine’s head. Those striking blue eyes that made his knees feel weak. He remembered how he looked over his shoulder and waved to Daine as he walked into the darkness. All Daine did was give a small wave without smiling, walking the other way to go back to his shitty home. Oh how he wished he would have hugged Tyler instead, or maybe even kissed him. Why did he always have to be such a coward? Why did he have to be so afraid? Daine could hear Tyler’s voice saying “Bye, Daniel! I’ll see you tomorrow at school!” He was the only one who could call him by his real name. Daine hated his real name but he loved to hear it from Tyler’s lips. Something about it was so sweet, he made it sound so innocent.

The tears were flowing fast down Daine’s face now. Thankfully he was in bed, terribly, Ydris had decided to take a break from the highland and to take a vacation to South Hoof to stay with his boyfriend. Daine could feel his eyes glowing like they always did when he was over emotional. And apparently his sniffles and choking sobs were a little too loudly because he could feel Ydris wrap his arms around his torso. “Daine? Is something wrong?” Ydris mumbled with a groggy voice. Daine buried his face into his covers.   
“I-It’s nothing. I’m fine.”   
Obviously he wasn’t because right after that the tears only came faster. Ydris sat up and looked over at him. Before he could say anything, Daine sat up too and hugged him. Ydris gently stroked his boyfriend’s hair. Daine’s hair always reminded him of silk, it was as so soft, but now it was rough and unhealthy from days of not being combed. “My Phoenix, what bothers you so?” He asked, in a smooth concerning voice. Daine didn’t say anything, he only pulled away from Ydris, avoiding his gaze. Ydris softly cupped his cheek with one hand, wiping the tear that fell with his thumb. “You’re hurting, I want to help you.” Daine shook his head, but then, he had an idea. What if he could really say goodbye? A new light had shone in his eyes as he looked at Ydris. 

“Y-You can control time, right?”

“Of course, why?” Daine’s eyes were glossy but full of hope. Lately Ydris has been helping Daine with his anxiety. 

It was almost like extreme lucid dreaming. Ydris would tie Daine’s favorite velvet purple blindfold around his eyes and use his magic to get into his head and take him to a better place. Daine would stay there until he calmed down. What if combined with his ability to alter time, he could take Daine back to that night with Tyler?

“I need you to take me back to this one night. I-I made a bad mistake and I need to fix it.” Ydris gave him a rather concerned look. “My Phoenix, I hope you know that if you change too much it could alter the present.” Daine started to fiddle with his fingers. “I know, but it’s very important.” Ydris could see the urgency in his boyfriend’s eyes. His eyes were stuck between being orange and purple, like a sunrise. Like new hope. The magician sighed, shaking his head. “I suppose I could. Just think about the date as hard as you can and I’ll see what I can do.” A smile creeped onto Daine’s face as he threw his arms around Ydris again, thanking him.

The pandorian tied the velvet blindfold around Daine’s eyes.

“Are you sure about this?” 

“Yes.” Daine said in a rather aggressive tone. He just wanted this to happen. He needed to get over him. Soon Daine felt his body go numb. There was a bright light and then darkness. Daine blinked and looked around. It didn’t look familiar, but then a breeze blew by. 

He was back in California. It worked. Daine quickly looked around and beside him was Tyler. Daine stared at him for a second. He was so beautiful… so angelic. His blonde hair shone even in the dark. Tyler turned to look at Daine. When he saw his friend’s eyes he thought he’d been shot through his heart. The familiar anxiety and warmth flew to his heart and face. The feeling of being in love for the first time. Suddenly, his friend let out a chuckle. Oh that laugh, he missed that laugh. “Daniel! Calm down, I know that fight with that 12th grader had you shaken but you look like you just saw a ghost.” Daine blinked, he had completely forgot about that part of the day, he was so overwhelmed. He let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah! I-I guess you could say that.” Tyler smiled and they kept walking. Daine didn’t know what he was going to say. He couldn’t just outright say that he was going to die, that would for sure change the future. Maybe he could at least smile and hug him. Though the thought of that also hurt Daine. 

The boy let out a sigh, looking around California. It was just how he remembered it, though that was a given. As they kept walking Daine couldn’t help but hate how nice the night was. This was the night his friend was wrongfully murdered. At this thought, he took another look at Tyler. He was almost the exact opposite of Daine. They had similar body types but Tyler was noticeably skinnier than him. Though Daine couldn’t stop staring at Tyler’s eyes. He had forgotten how beautiful they were. Even though Ydris’ bicolored eyes were amazing, Daine got the chills just from looking at Tyler. The boy looked like an angel who had been dipped in ice. He had such fair skin while Daine’s was an ugly tan. If only he could just take Tyler home and hold him instead of literally delivering him to his death.

Before he knew it, they were at the corner. Fear and anger were rising in Daine, he tried to keep it at bay because of his eye. Wait, right. This was before Jorvik. Before he knew who he was. Tyler stepped onto the corner under the streetlight with Daine. Daine could feel his heart starting to rush again. Here he was, with his friend, who he wished he could say he loved. Feelings of guilt and affection washed over him like the ocean. Tyler then looked up at him. “So, Daniel, I guess I’ll-“ He was cut off short by Daine grabbing his face and kissing him. Tyler was confused, but kissed back. Daine pulled away slightly to get air, a tear in his eye. Daine knew that deep down his time was running out. Still a few centimeters away from Tyler’s face, Daine looked into his eyes. And kissed him again, letting it linger for a second before pulling away yet again, Tyler’s expression was too much. Daine could see the love in his eyes too, like a reflection of his own. But this could never last. It was never meant to. “I’m sorry Tyler. I’m so sorry.” He choked. Tyler looked in confusion but before he could say anything, Daine turned away and ran off, leaving Tyler at the corner. The corner where he would die. Where he wouldn’t ever see the sun again.

The blindfold was removed and Daine let out a loud sob before he felt Ydris hug him. He tried to stop the tears but they just kept flowing. This was a mistake. This had been a big mistake. It only resurfaced old wounds. Daine could see Tyler’s face when he found him in the woods…

“I’m so sorry.” Daine sobbed into Ydris’ shoulder. Why did he do that? He just earned Ydris’ trust back and now he was going to lose it. Why was he so fucking attached to a boy who had been dead for years?! Surprisingly though, the pandorian only hugged him tighter “No, don’t be sorry, it’s alright.” Daine could hear Ydris’ voice had deep meaning behind it, maybe he felt the same at one point? “You did the right thing, Daniel.” That name again. Though hearing it this time didn’t make him as upset. It made him feel calm. It made him feel better. Hearing that from Ydris made it feel like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “Thank you.” Daine rasped as Ydris wiped his tears, using his magic to also clear the rest of Daine’s face. He made a water bottle appear and Daine took it, sucking it down rather quickly. His eyes were purple and glowing with sorrow. 

The magician sighed, he hated seeing Daine so sad. It didn’t help what he did either, he just never realized how much pain Daine was really in. It seemed like these past two weeks were revealing that. Before Daine started crying again, he looked him in the eye. “My phoenix, I know I might never live up to… him. But I will do my best to make you happy anyway, you deserve that much.” He said, kissing Daine on the cheek and then neck. Daine had been through so much during those years, so much pain, so much suffering. Hearing those words made him melt.

Ydris felt Daine lean into his touch, the way he always did when he felt appreciated. He finally let him go. His phoenix’s eyes were back to their vibrant orange color, but he looked extremely tired. Probably from the stress, crying, and lack of sleep. “And I think you need to sleep in for a bit longer.” He let out a small chuckle. Daine only nodded and crawled back into bed. He was too tired now to admire Ydris’ way of making him feel better.

Daine hid his face in the covers, trying to forget what he saw. He just wanted to go back to sleep. Ydris was right, he needed rest. He felt exhausted, even it had only been about an hour or two. Once he felt his boyfriend settle next to him, he clung to him. Suddenly, he didn’t feel so sad again. He felt… happy. “Please never leave me. Especially like that. I’m not sure if I could take it.” Daine managed to get out of his tired throat. He could feel Ydris look down at him and smile. “I promise, I won’t.”


End file.
